Save Me
by TorquesAngel
Summary: Mara McMahon lived life with no direction from her father, Vince McMahon as a child. She's grown up now... into a rebellious brat who wants things to go her way or no way. After one of Mara's crazy stunts that pushes Vince over edge, he sends her into the WWE. What happens when she meets a superstar who understands her... and just so happens to be Vince's biggest rivals? Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

Mara McMahon lived life with no direction from her father, Vince McMahon as a child. She's grown up now... into a rebellious brat who wants things to go her way or no way. After one of Mara's crazy stunts that pushes Vince over edge, he sends her into the WWE. What happens when she meets a superstar who understands her... and just so happens to be Vince's biggest rivals?

**A/N: I'm baack! :D I promised a story... it's not mine... but it's something right? This is a story request for DivaliciousDooL, I myself, am excited to be publishing my first story request (as well as my second one soon...) but here we are! **

**Just want to say I don't own OC Mara, as she owns herself. And Mara... I hope you don't mind me throwing in the fact that Randy is Vince's biggest rival (reference to the Orton/McMahon family feud back in 2009, you know when Legacy was formed.) And I don't own anything affiliated with the WWE. Randy Orton, Vince McMahon and others... they own themselves and are owned by WWE as well. **

* * *

**Mara's POV**

They say that 'ignorance is bliss.' Well, I for one... believe them. Whoever said it that is. My name is Mara McMahon. Ugh, McMahon, that leaves such a bad taste in my mouth every time I say it. I don't hate being a McMahon, what are you nuts? Being a McMahon, it gives me the freedom to do whatever I please, to whomever I want. I just hate having _**Vince McMahon **_as my father.

Now don't- I know what you are going to say. And if it's something about how Vince_ **loves **_his baby girl Stephanie, and how he won't love me the same way... then I shall stop you right there. First off, Stephanie and I can't stand each other. We have such big egos and they collide so many times... 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. It's almost nearly everyday the two of us go at each others throats.

Secondly, Stephanie was a lot closer to Vince than I was, so she tends to inherit some of Vince's terrible traits and use them against me. Stephanie- my God, it pains me to say this... Stephanie is the true definition of 'Daddy's Little Girl.' Even though she's technically not 'little,' as she is my older sister.

Sometimes I wish she could be just like me... because it sucks being a loner sometimes and it's nice to have some girl company, at least someone who understands me. But I forgot who Stephanie McMahon obviously was- wishing something like this.

So, no, of course Vince doesn't 'love' me the same way.

Have I mentioned why I call him 'Vince?'

It's because when he divorced my poor mother, he took Stephanie with him and left my mother, Shane and I to fend for our own. And let's not forget him getting wrapped up in his crappy WWE business. So therefore, in my book, Vince does not earn the right to be called a 'father.' To me, to be called a 'father' is a privilege, not a right.

If you were to ask who in particular, I am most close to... I would have to say my brother, Shane. Unlike Stephanie, he sees Vince's flaws and faults, and he steps up to Vince if he has a problem.

Shane... I can't tell you how much I admire him for that.

I would say I'm close to my mother... but we are nothing alike. She has more in common with Stephanie than she does with myself. At least, I think so. I don't know why, but I still love her nonetheless.

I'm an ex-gymnast. Being a gymnast... it's a passion. Why I quit? Well, I didn't necessarily quit... I was 'let go for the better of the rest of all the pretty little girls wanting to accomplish their dreams.' translation, I was let go because I had a crappy attitude toward some of the girls here, and I was too 'competitive' for them as most of them quit because of me. That wasn't my problem.

I still do it on my own... now don't let this tough girl persona fool you... I do it for myself, as it has it's ways of relaxing me when I am angry or stressed out.

It's been years since I last seen Vince... and I've been enjoying every single last minute of it. I was until I was informed the worst news of my entire life.

My mother steps in with her cellphone in hand, she'd just gotten off the phone... with who? I have no idea. She sits beside me where I stand, staring at her in anticipation.

She was looking at me as if she wanted to tell me something. I couldn't help but wonder what? "Mara." She says, smiling at me sweetly.

"Mom." I say in the same tune as hers. She seemed so calm... yet almost nervous. "Look, you know I love you right?"

Where is this going? "Yes, Mom." I narrowed my eyebrows, and my stare turns into a worry glance. "Is something wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with your father." She informs me, and my stomach drops in result. "Vince?"

"Now, Mara. He's your father." She says to me in a motherly tone. "No, Mom. He had a chance to be my father when he left." I say to her, standing on my feet. "What did he say? What did he want? And why are you telling me this?"

"Your father and I have talked about you struggling to find a job for yourself and build yourself a career. So your father and I have discussed sending you to stay with Stephanie and her husband."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I just heard, stay with STEPHANIE and her HUSBAND. "Mom, do you know what this means? I have to stay with Stephanie and her husband on the road?!"

"Yes, honey. It's for your own good." My mother says, trying to console me when she sees that I am obviously upset.

"My own good? You wanna talk about 'my own good?' You don't know the meaning of such terminology. And to prove this, you are shipping me off to go stay with Stephanie and her family." I let myself fall onto of my bed, and groaned.

"Mara, I'm sorry. It's just... we want what's best for you." My mother explains to me. "We." I got up to look at my mother, giving her an incredulous look.

"What's with this 'we' talk? Since when does Vince get a say on my life? He wasn't there for the most of it, what makes him want to come back now?"

"He's doing this for me, Mara."

"Yeah, but what about me? Everyone in this family thinks about what's best for Mara when it's really what's best for them. I know what it is, you're tired of putting up with me. That's it Mom, I know it is."

"What is so hard about staying with Stephanie and her family? What's so hard about that?" My mother argues. "Her husband, Paul Levesque is the closest thing Vince McMahon can get to. And I don't want to be around Vince, Mom. You know that."

"Well, Mara, you know what, maybe reuniting yourself with Vince isn't such a bad idea." My mother literally snapped on me before she stood up and took off downstairs.

I threw myself back on my bed, putting a pillow on my face. "Oh and Mara..." My mother says returning to my room, poking her head into my hotel bedroom door. "You better get ready... because Paul is coming to get you... in a few minutes."

She leaves without saying another word.

I couldn't believe it. For a second I thought my very own mother understood me, inside and out... I thought she might understand that I despite the very thing that is Vince McMahon. Now she has the audacity, to speak with VINCE about me, and ship me off to stay with Stephanie and Paul.

Not that I have anything against Paul, but as I said before, he's the closest thing to Vince in the WWE. And I prefer not to have ANY sort of interaction with Vince McMahon whatsoever. And then there's Stephanie...

My God...

My own flesh and blood has betrayed me. And now I'm alone...

* * *

**It's not much, just an intro as I didn't want to speed things up here. **

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been loyal to you Mara, the reason for this is simple… I've been extremely busy and got caught up in such a hectic schedule… especially now since school started rolling in… I just feel like I should take it more seriously because I'm a Junior now**

**But have no fear, just because I'm in school now doesn't mean I won't be around Fanfiction. And I have this to prove it to you. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Come on, Mar. It isn't as bad as you might think." The calm voice of Shane McMahon tried to reason with his younger, who couldn't refrain from constantly pacing back and forth, and occasionally throwing her clothes in a suitcase.

"Just who's side are you on, anyway?"

Shane only sighed. "No one's side. I'm on my own… I'm just telling you from my point of view… Triple H is a really nice guy. I mean, he's not Dad-"

"Vince McMahon." Mara retorted.

"Right. Vince McMahon."

"And I don't care about Paul. It's Stephanie that I can't stand. The fact how I am forced to stay with her and her beefy, buff husband is pissing me off... you know how Stephanie and I can't get alone? And the fact how he's not Vince… yes… I understand that. But Paul is the closest thing to Vince McMahon. I'm pretty damn sure throughout some point of the day that those two will cross paths, and Vince will see me when obviously I don't want to see him."

"I'm pretty sure if I was Vince, I wouldn't want to see you either."

Mara turned to glare at her brother. "What is _that _supposed to mean, Shane?"

"Well, you are a lot of work Mara. I mean, you haven't considered if Vince has changed since then. And if you ask me, it's kind of childish to cling onto something that happened in the past, when things could obviously be different now." Shane explained to her.

"I can't believe this... my own flesh and blood... my own brother." Mara mumbled.

"Alright Mara, now you're just being dramatic."

"No! No, Shane. Don't say that! This is not about me being dramatic. It's about respect. It's about how some people don't respect the feelings I have for Vince McMahon and how much I have distaste for the man... they take it as some sort of joke, and they revert it to me being childish. I thought you out of all people would understand my feelings... but then you call me childish! Shane, when Vince left, he didn't only leave me... he left you too!"

"Yes, Mara. He left me too. But at least I am considering the thought of him changing for the better... instead of being a bitch about the past, and clinging onto it."

"Oh, so now I'm a bitch!?"

"I didn't say you were."

"Then what the hell are you saying?"  
"You might not be a bitch Mara... but you sure are acting like one."

"Since I'm acting like such a big bitch, then get the hell out of my room then!" Mara screamed. Shane threw his hands up and sighed.

"It wont be your room for long."

"Oh nice, very mature. Way to be a smart ass, Shane." Mara spat before slamming the door.

**Mara's POV*****

I felt a sense of deja vu when I took a moment to myself in the corner of my room, crouched down and cried. I never felt so alone in my entire life... and it was rare to see me and Shane fight... as it was Shane who understood my feelings since Vince left him too.

He promised me he'd be there for me. Shane did. Whatever mess I have to go through, he said that he'd be there. But now... hearing his words repeat in my mind... over and over and over again...

_...you are a lot of work Mara. I mean, you haven't considered if Vince has changed since then._

_...He left me too. But at least I am considering the thought of him changing for the better... instead of being a bitch about the past, and clinging onto it._

I felt betrayed by him. My mother... is one thing. I most likely expect the kind of act from her, as she long wishes for me to move on from my childhood and have my father and I reunite again. She makes me sick sometimes...

But Shane on the other hand... it's different. He once felt like I feel about Vince... he felt betrayed and disgusted with the fact how Vince abandoned Shane and I. But I guess that's when happens when people start to mature and grow up.

I hate that. I hate growing up. I'd rather be in diapers then be in this shit right now.

If anything Shane is right about, it's how I can't avoid this forever. I'm going to go with Stephanie and her husband, whether I like it or not. Instead of moping around and waste time, which I rather prefer to do at this point, I got up from the corner, dried my tears and went back to packing a few of my things.

"Mara! Paul is here! Hurry up!" My mother called out to me.

I groaned, and continued to throw a few more clothes in the suitcase, and slowly but surely made my way out of the room. As I walk, I am immediately greeted by the eye rolling of my older sister, who was less then pleased to hear that I would be staying with her.

"Oh believe me, Sis, I'm not too excited about seeing you either." I snarled. "Now, Mara... we don't want to give Paul here a bad first impression."

"It's fine, Linda. I know what it feels like... sibling rivalry." He looks up at me and smiles slightly. "Hi, Mara. I take it you know who I am right?"

"Paul Levesque. Hunter Hemsley. Triple H. A man with many names..." Mara want on. Triple H only chuckled. "I can tell I am going to enjoy having her around, Linda." He laughed jokingly.

"We'll take good care of her, Linda. She won't be much of a problem, seeing as how we are going to be traveling a lot."

"Traveling? What?" I asked, surprised.

"What? You honestly thought that we weren't going to be traveling? You must've forgot who my husband is, and what he does."

"Uhh... I'm sorry but I don't recall ever speaking to you, Princess." I snarled over at Stephanie. "Well, I just did. And the question is... what are you going to do about it?"

"How about I smack that pretty look off your face? And we'll see what's _really_ hiding under there..." I fought. "Alright, children." Shane said at the top of the steps. "Enough pissin' around. I'm sure you all have somewhere to be."

"Shane's right. Triple H..."

"Yes. I should be going. Come on you two, I'm sure you two will get along great." Triple H laughed. "Have fun you two! Mara, you be good."

_Be Good_. Those are words that rarely ever enter my line of vocabulary. "Yeah, sure, Mother." _Yes, Mother. Thank you for shipping me off into a downward spiral of Hell. _

I glanced over at Stephanie, who sat up in front of the car. _Starring the Devil's Favorite Billion Dollar Diva. _"So where are we headed off too?"

"The airport. We're going to Boston. We're preparing for Night of Champions... so there'll be a bus waiting for us once we arrive in Boston." Triple H told me.

"So Mara... we have plenty of job openings for you in the WWE. That's if you are up for it." Stephanie said looking back at me, with a smirk.

_This bitch. _I think to myself. _I want to reach for my shoe and bash her fucking head in. _How dare her for saying that to me... she knows damn well that the 2nd most hated thing in the world I hate, the first being Vince McMahon, is the WWE. I'd rather live homeless then work in the WWE.

"Hell, no."

"It can't be that bad. It's not really. All we need is an interviewer."

"And all you need is a muzzle." I fought back, biting my lip, giving my sister the finger. "Now fuck off, Steph."

"Come on, Steph. I think it's reasonable for her to get her own job... a job that she likes." Triple H countered. "Paul? You'll just be giving her exactly what she wanted."

"And you want to use me as a beacon for your own sister's suffering... forcing her to work in the WWE? I don't think so Steph. I'm supposed to be more than a beacon to you... not a pawn in a sibling rivalry... but your husband. So no, she doesn't have to work for the WWE. It's fine, we'll fine someone else for the job."

"But Paul..."

"Seriously Stephanie... I don't feel like arguing about this right now."

I sighed, thankful Paul is here in the car and not my father. He'd be all for it, me working in the WWE being some crappy interviewer... ughh, what kind of job is that? And for me for that matter? I'm not good with talking with people... and making first impressions... as you probably saw earlier when Paul arrived. So even if it's something I'm not going to excel at, I know damn well... if Vince was here... he'd put me in that job as an interviewer.

But Thank God he's not...

I'm going to enjoy these moments away from Vince... as I know that we are bound to cross paths soon.

* * *

**It's kind of short... but I want to take this story slow... so I can make it a lot longer like I want it to be. But yeah, I finally got the chapter done, Mara! Sorry for taking so long again, I'll try and get on top of my game with this updating. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back again with another chapter. Thanks for the interest in the story so far. And I like how it's slowly progressing... as it was originally planned out to be a one-shot... after all. It'll get interesting soon, at least, I hope so. **

**Mara, I hope you don't mind you meeting Randy this early in the chapter. It'll be a while until she sees him again, so don't worry!  
**

* * *

Mara's POV

The drive to the airport was hell... Stephanie kept trying to constantly fuck me over with a job with the WWE, with Paul constantly rejecting the idea. Damn, she just won't give up will she? And on top of that, I had to listen to Paul bicker with Stephanie about family issues, that I shouldn't really be knowing about. It was terrible... I honestly wanted to die myself sitting in the car... alone in the back... with my headphones unfortunately being broken.

Stupid headphones... why can't I ever keep a pair of ear buds? It's annoying.. especially when you need it the most... at least in my case.

"So do you really think we should have another kid? You know, with how things are going now, between us?" Stephanie asks glaring at me. "Seriously? For the 100th time, yes, he wants a damn kid. Now stop torturing me, I don't want to hear anything else about your little sex life with him! It's very awkward for me sitting back here listening to you two!" I complained.

"Oh come on, Mar..."

"Don't call me that..."

"Whatever... you'll have a kid someday too... with someone you care about... so stop acting like such a big baby." Stephanie stuck her tongue out at me. "You know what Steph, as much as it pains me to say this. You are right... I'll just have to put a restraining order on you just so you can stay away from my daughter... don't want your bitchy attitude rubbing off on her, ya know?"

"Really, Mara? A restraining order? That's a little bit dramatic just for hating your own sister..." Stephanie spat. "Oh no, it's not dramatic. It's me being a good parent. I want to protect my daughter from all things bitchy... and that's including you... that's if... I ever have a kid which would probably be never... by the way."

"Alright, I think I'm tired of fighting with you. I have better things to do with myself..."

"Fine, Bitch. I got better things to do with myself too."

Paul, Stephanie, and I stood together in a long line. We had placed are bags where it belongs... went through monitors, have the airport security check us and all that shit. I couldn't help but sigh, feeling like a helpless zombie waiting in line for another trip to Hell. Fuck my life...

I was having a terrible time when I caught someone's eye. A handsome young man is seen standing next to me. He's been watching me from some time now, I have been too... watching him smirk time through time as Stephanie and I bickered amongst each other.

"Is there something on my face I should know about? Or am I just that gorgeous?" I asked with a flirtatious smile playing on my lips. The man next to me couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, you are indeed." The slick smirk he holds on his face is priceless. He's just so damn gorgeous... I can't take my eyes off of him. "Now, Randy... I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing..."

The man called, 'Randy' turns to my sister. God, even his name is sexy. "I'm sorry Stephanie. But I don't think I'm talking to you at the moment. I'm talking to this young woman here... now, I don't recall having a conversation... a crime now... is it?"

"No, but I call flirting with my sister a crime."

Randy's surprised eyes went to me, and then back at Stephanie. "You're kidding."

"As sad as I am to say this, I'm not." Stephanie remarks. "Real mature." I mumbled.

"I don't believe it. She is much more better looking than you, Stephanie." Randy smirked, earning a punch from Stephanie. "Watch your mouth, Randy. That's my wife." Paul warned him.

"Terribly sorry, Hunter." Randy turns his attention back to me. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name?"

"Mara."

"What an intriguing name. Nice to meet you, Mara. The name's Randy Orton. Lady Thriller... The Viper... WWE's Apex Predator. Call me whatever you like... but I prefer... Lady Thriller." Randy laughs jokingly at his corny joke, which made me laugh as well.

"Whatever you say. So you work in the WWE?" I asked him. He seemed to know Paul and Stephanie rather well, I couldn't help but wonder. "Yes, I do. Wrestling... it's in my blood."

"Well, that sucks."

"And why is that?" Randy asks me. "Because I'm not a fan of the WWE. It's because of the WWE that my family is screwed up." I told him, truthfully.

"Mara, seriously?" Stephanie asked throwing her hands up.

"Shut up, Steph. I'm talking to Randy." I fought back. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you never know, miracles can happen in the WWE... whether you want it to, or not. So you may hate it now, but you might come to love it soon. Trust me." He told me.

I didn't really have anything to say on that, since I am not technically in the WWE. The only thing, and I will admit, the only thing that makes me somewhat interested in the WWE, is the fact how Randy works there as well... other than that... I will always hate the WWE. It ruined my life... my childhood. And it upsets me that someone like Randy, is working in the WWE...

I stand helplessly in line when I finally find myself making my way to the plane. Thank God... that'll speed up the day a lot faster.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I glance over to Mara, who walked along with Triple H and Stephanie... and I shake my head. I still couldn't believe that Mara McMahon, is well, a McMahon. Something about her intrigues me, she interests me... out of all the McMahon's I've punted and took out before... I look at her... differently. She stands out to me, and I have absolutely no idea why...

Well, I know why actually, a few reasons really:

1. Her name. Mara. It's sounds so interesting and it's not something you'd hear normally. There's just something about her name that makes her seem so... unique in a way. I can't quite put my finger on it...

2. She's a McMahon, of course. And the fact she seems a lot different from Stephanie. She, as I said before, seems to stand out the most to me... at least, when you narrow the McMahon's down to Stephanie and Mara, herself.

3. Her look. It's so elegant, and so original. She's not drop dead gorgeous, at least, not like the Divas in the WWE, but the way she looks... it's 'pretty' in some sort of way, as a matter of fact beautiful is the word for it. There's just something about her look that looks original and elegant... and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her.

The only thing that bothers me is how she hates the WWE. Why does she hate the WWE? And for what particular reason? Yes, she told me that it 'screwed' up her family apparently, but these are the McMahon's we are talking about. The WWE made the McMahon's... and the McMahon's became big for the WWE. Not to mention all the great things we do, all the smiles we put on people's faces. How can you hate something like that?

I really wouldn't know, as I'm not Mara herself. But this is something that intrigues me about her... yet kind of bothers me at the same time.

I settled on to the plane, sadly, not being able to have the opportunity to sit next to Mara and get to know her more, and prepared myself for Boston... Night of Champions.

As well as I prepared myself for Mara as well, as I know that we are bound to cross paths soon, again. I know we will.

* * *

**And this concludes chapter three... I hope you guys like it... no... LOVE IT! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I finally found some inspiration… thanks to The Suffering. I want to give some sort of glimpse into Mara's childhood, and what has grown Mara to despise her father… so like half of this chapter will consist of flashbacks and such.  
**

**I do apologize if it is hard to keep up with. Like I said, these are just flashbacks... I guess that's all that I can say.  
**

* * *

**Mara's POV  
**

_I wasn't necessarily planning on staying up the entire flight to Boston. So I decided to catch myself a few z's. I didn't expect anything to happen as I was sleeping... but... something did.  
_

_Something takes me back in time and I see a little miniature version of myself sitting at the kitchen table of my childhood home, with a birthday hat on.  
_

_Where the hell?  
_

_"Mommy, when's Daddy coming?"  
_

_"He should be coming soon, Mar. Don't worry."  
_

_"But I can't wait that long..."  
_

_It was my 5th birthday, and this was before my parents got a divorce... I remember waiting so long for Vince to come to my birthday party. And even if he wasn't going to come... I at least expected a phone call from him.  
_

_"Mara. It's okay." Little Shane says sitting up on the bench next to me.  
_

_"This is supposed to be my birthday! It's supposed to be all about me!" The 5 year old version of myself frowned sadly. As I stood there watching myself get upset, I couldn't help but get a little sad myself. It sucked... to once be that little girl at the table and have everything she wanted for her birthday.. except for her father. That's all she really wanted honestly... she could care less about the presents... all she wanted to for her birthday was to have her father say happy birthday to her.  
_

_This little girl wanted to be Daddy's Little Girl... she wanted to be in Stephanie's position...  
_

_**{xxx}**  
_

_Fast forward to later on in the night, and I again find myself, this time in my childhood bedroom where I find the small 5 year old girl asleep. I watch her get up from bed, and slowly creep out to hear my parents argue with each other.  
_

_"I can't believe you, Vince. You miss your own daughter's birthday! Your own daughter!" Linda yelled at her husband. I watch as Vince's facial expression goes cold. "Linda. I was at a business meeting. You know how important we need the money, I didn't have time to go to Mara's birthday party."  
_

_"You could've at least called to wish her a happy birthday, Vince. Can't you just take a few minutes out of your time for your family and not for your job?"  
_

_"Linda... I don't think you understand...  
_

_"No... I don't think you understand Vince... if you don't start being in your daughter's life... your family life in general... then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put an end to us. And I don't want that... not for Mara..."  
_

_So my mother really did care for me... if that's the case... then why is she shipping me off to Boston?  
_

_"I guess this has to be the case then..."  
_

_Linda gasped. "I can't believe you. How can you just sit there and not care about this marriage? Your own children?"  
_

_"I do care Linda, that's why I work twice as hard... for the God Damn money..."  
_

**Time Skip (A week after Mara's 5th birthday)  
**

_I remembered that day... the day where my parents got a divorce... Vince had came by to discuss who was going to take who.  
_

_"Linda, we need to talk. Since we are settling with this divorce... I want to talk about the kids."  
_

_I watched as my mother sucked her teeth. "Sure, Vince. It's about time you start caring."  
_

_"I'm taking Shane with me."  
_

_"No, Vince. No. Shane is staying with me. I will not let him go with you, he will not be like you."  
_

_God Bless your heart mother... look at what you've done to Shane now... I couldn't be anymore happier with my mother deciding to take Shane... he would've became another Vince... and another Vince, and Stephanie... are both too much for me to handle. So I'm blessed that my mother fought to keep Shane with her.  
_

_"Fine. I'm taking Stephanie."  
_

_"And I'm keeping Mara. I wouldn't want to think she wants anything more to do with you after what you've put that child through... Missed birthdays... missed childhood plays... graduation..."  
_

_My mother's right... I stopped waiting for Vince McMahon a long time ago... and now look what happened to me...  
_

* * *

The sound of my cell phone vibrating brings me out of my sleep, and I reach down to answer a text I got from Shane.

_Mar, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of flipped out the way I did before. Call me as soon as you can._

_Shane  
_

I closed my phone and placed it back in my pocket. I'm glad Shane finally saw it my way, he knows that I don't want to go through this alone... and I know that he wants to be there for me... as he too was left alone by Vince McMahon. He's a really good brother, and I love him to death.

I could only wish that Stephanie was just as the same.

In. My. Fucking. Dreams.

"Mara..."

I see Triple H poke his head from his seat in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You and Stephanie aren't going to rip each others throats out are you?"

When I got on the plane, I just so happened to get a seat right next to my Demon of a sister, Stephanie... I wasn't happy about it at first... until I decided that I was going to go to sleep to avoid all things Stephanie.

"No. Well, at least, I'm not."

He laughs at what I say. "Stephanie's not that bad, Mar. At least, not as bad as you might think."

I snorted. "You're only saying that because she's your wife."

"Not necessarily. She's almost like my best friend."

"Is that coming from Triple H or Paul Levesque?"

"Paul Levesque. Look, Mar... I know your upset... but things aren't as bad as you might think they are. Maybe Vince is a changed man, from the last you've seen him." Triple H tells me.

"The last I've seen of Vince McMahon was when he was arguing with my mother about missing my 5th birthday." I told him, tightening my jaw at the memory. "Wow, you remember it just like that?"

"You can say so, yes." I say, referring back to my dream.

"Alright... well... I hope you do change your opinion on him... because people do change Mara... you just might not want to admit it." Triple H says to me before he turns back around to his seat.

I oughta kick the back of his chair for saying something like that to me... but then again, I know he's right. People do change... but that still doesn't make me happy that I'm going to the one place that ruined my childhood.

* * *

**There will be more flashbacks of Mara's childhood in later chapters... I just thought it would be nice to get some sort of glimpse into what her childhood was like... review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What do you get when you eat a banana and combine eating a banana with listening to Chris Brown's '2012?' A Rated M chapter. XD Lol. Kidding. I wasn't technically inspired by that... but... **

**As an author, I like to put like symbolic things in a chapter... yes, I'll be using Chris Brown's '2012' as symbol here in this chapter... but for what? Hopefully you'll catch on, if not, I'll explain at the end... I mean, it's not going to majorly affect the story it's just my way to describe Mara's emotions. Call this a Rated M chapter or semi Rated M chapter because part of the lyrics maybe... which I by the way, don't own.  
**

**Forgot to mention, this will probably be the last chapter of Mara and everyone being on the plane. I know it's getting boring... just hang in there with me guys. XD  
**

* * *

I swear if I stay up another goddamn hour on this flight... I'm gonna kill myself... I want to sleep it off... then again, I don't want to have another one of those childhood dreams of me missing Vince... (like that's ever going to happen again.)

I shook my head as I watch Stephanie update her Facebook and Twitter status... I couldn't help but smirk at what she had written about me. Typical Stephanie. Not wasting another second on this awkward airplane flight to Hell... I decided to screw it, and catch a few more z's anyway... hoping that I have some sort of a good dream. I took out my IPhone 5, and turned on the first song that was on my playlist. I shoved brand new ear buds in my ears that Hunter never used, sit back and slowly drift off into sleep once again.

Everything goes black, when I hear a voice...

**_Faire l'amour lendemain ..._**

_Ooh, French... wait, what the hell?  
_

_I wake up and I find myself in a bedroom where I hear a male voice coming from the other room. Where the hell am I? Wherever I am, I'm sure as hell glad that I am not in my childhood bedroom, as I was in my childhood dreams.  
_

_I hear singing... terrible singing, and I see Randy Orton enter the bedroom, his eyes gazed upon me... and I couldn't help but shiver at the sight of him. Oh God... out of all people... why am I dreaming about one of the most sexiest man alive?  
_

**_What if the sky was turning red  
I know we'd be safe, right here in my bed_**

_He might be singing terribly... but I find it incredibly sexy... I mean, he's singing to me... wait, isn't that Chris Brown?  
_

_He climbs into bed and starts kissing my neck, surprisingly hitting all the sweet spots of my neck, causing me to moan softly as he did.  
_

**_Laying face to face, oh girl, I love the way you sound  
When you rain on me, so tonight let's act it out_**

_Wait, that's right... I'm listening to '2012' as I sleep... I completely forgot. But hey, I couldn't be any happier with my song choice, I wouldn't be laying in this bed, having Randy Orton kissing up on my neck, and touching me.  
_

_Although I couldn't help at how ironic this dream is... just as when everything was coming to an end, such as my world, I end up having a dream about Randy Orton. What more can I ask for?  
_

_He whispers in my ear, sweet things that make me giggle, and I couldn't help but feel happy when I'm with him... I mean, I just met the man, for crying out loud! But I don't know, I couldn't help but wonder... is this the start of something? Is this a sign?  
_

_"Oh wow... that feels good..." I moaned when Randy kisses down to my stomach. Shivers are sent throughout my entire body when I could feel him ride my shirt up, exposing my perfect, Goddess like body...  
_

_"Mar, you are perfect..." He whispered to me.  
_

_"Mara."  
_

_Oh God... no... please don't let it end.  
_

_"MARA!"  
_

"Bitch, what the fuck do you want?!" I jumped out of my sleep angry, when I see Stephanie shaking me up. "You're embarrassing yourself girl. You were moaning... loudly." Stephanie informed me. I get up and see an old woman, who was sitting on the next row adjacent to mine, staring oddly at me.

"Oh please, lady, like you don't have dirty dreams about other men."

The old woman seemed rather offended by the statement, and she turns to face the window, when Stephanie hits me.

"Mara, what's your problem? If she wants to have a dirty dream, that's her business! You don't put it on blast while we're on a airplane!"

"Like you didn't just do the same with me?" I countered.

"That's because you were already putting it out into the entire plane, moaning as loudly as you were!"

"Shut up, Stephanie! I don't care... they can hear me moan as loud as I want to." I countered once more, sticking my tongue out at her. Stephanie shakes her head. "Something is seriously wrong with you..."

"Oh, too bad there's nothing you can do about it." I fought.

"Oh yeah, you say that now. Wait until I tell Daddy."

Oh Fuck no, no she didn't.

"You keep Vince out of this, Stephanie. He wasn't in any part of my life, I don't see why he should be in it now." I warned her.

"And what are you going to do if I do, Mara? Huh?" Stephanie asked me. Okay, clearly, she's trying to push my buttons, but I have to remember that I am on public transportation, an airplane, as it is the only thing keeping me from punching her in the face.

"What I'm going to do, what I'm going to do..." I repeated to myself. "I'll show you Stephanie, I'll show you, alright. Don't think you won this round... because you sure as hell didn't win the war."

"Oh, it's on." Stephanie says when she gets up from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Can't a woman go to the bathroom without anyone harassing her?" Stephanie remarked. "Can't my sister ever stop being such a bitch..." I responded, which caused Hunter, Paul, Triple H (My God... so many names... it's irritating...) to turn around.

"Shhh. Mara, you're disturbing the passengers."

"Tell that to your wife, Hunter."

"Yeah, Hunter. Tell that to your wife." I hear someone say. I look over and I see Randy Orton sitting right next to me. "What an episode you've had there, Mara. Quite embarrassing if you ask me."

Honestly, I could really care less about how loud I was moaning, but the only reason why I blush now is because the man I've been dreaming about is sitting right next to me. Someone please... kill me now. I straighten up my posture and cleared my throat. "I don't really care."

He stares at me, curiously. "You interest me, Mara."

"Pardon me?"

"I said you interest me."

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"Well... because... I look at Stephanie... and then I look at you... and...w-wow, I mean..."

"Oh, I see what you mean. Stephanie and I are 200% different. Is that what you are saying?" I asked him, a small smile appearing on my face. "Yeah, I am. I mean, I just thought all McMahons are kind of snobby... they're on top of the world in the WWE... and then there's you... you're just so different."

"Define different."

Randy sat back for a minute to think this through. "Your attitude. Your 'I don't give a damn' attitude. I love it. I don't see it much from Shane or Stephanie... well, maybe Stephanie... but she's a bitch."

"Watch it Randall." Hunter says up front.

"Sorry, Hunter. But anyway... it just goes to show that you are different from Stephanie... let alone, different from any girl that I know." Randy explained to me. "Any girl now? What are you some sort of a player?"

Randy frowned. "I guess you can say that I used to be... but I don't want to be marked as some sort of player. I don't know what it is about that term... it's just... nowadays it's just used so heavily by women... and it's such a dirty word." Randy shook his head.

"I'm a guy who's more of a relationship kind of a guy. I'm not looking to get in any girls pants and call it a day. I realized that it's more than just sex that counts."

He's right... though I can't really say much here, since I was the one having a dirty dream... about him.

"Uhm. Excuse me, Randall. But you're in my seat." Stephanie says returning.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Got anything else to say to me, Steph? Something that's not already painfully obvious?" Randy retorts. I couldn't help but giggle at the remark... that sounds like something I would say.

"Just get the hell out of my chair, Orton."

"You see how mean she is to me, Mara? Why couldn't she be more nice, like you?" Randy winks at me before returning back to his seat. "Are you kidding me? Mara McMahon? Nice? I'm sorry, but those two things just don't go together."

"You know, I could be more nice if you don't piss me off so easily." I told her. "Well, maybe you need anger management."

"I don't need anger management. I just need people to stop making me angry."

"You know, Daddy's not going to like it if you start to hang out with Randy."

I shake my head once more. "I really don't feel like repeating myself to you, Stephanie. So I'm just going to leave it alone, at that."

I can't stand how she keeps bringing that up. Out of all the years, he picks now to suddenly be in my life. And as far as I'm concerned, Vince McMahon is not my father, and he sure as hell ain't my daddy. I don't care... Vince can try and get back in my life all he wants... but the fact remains... I'll still do whatever the hell I want.

* * *

**Okay, so obviously... Mara looks at Randy as some sort of a sign... a sign of things to come. That's basically what the whole chapter was about... the symbolic meaning and what not. I'm really not going to go into detail about it... but I think you get the picture when I say that Mara believes Randy is that guy who'll save her from this madness. **

**Review! Review! Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry, once again, I fail to live up to my promises. I don't think there'd be anymore excuses left for me, as a matter of fact, I don't think there is no excuse, save for school... but other than that... that's mostly it... ya know? **

**Finally, Mara and the crew are getting off the plane! Yay! **

* * *

"_I feel so invincible, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm on another level. I feel so invincible, I'm on another level. I'm a rebel. Do you understand? I'm a rebel... do you understand? I'm a rebel, do you understand? I'm a rebel... yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ooohhh!_" Mara sang along listening to Rob Allen's 'Rebel.' while suffering the last few moments on this plane ride to Hell. **  
**

She could feel the set of eyes from the old woman, who'd just recently gave Mara a dirty look after her sexual experience in her dreams, on her. She was, obviously annoyed of Mara's very existence at this point, and would be more than happy to get off the plane and get as far away from her as possible.

"You think your invincible, it's ironic... what you're singing actually implies to you, Mara. You are just simply an out of control, brat." Stephanie told her simply. Mara took off her earphones, and looked at Stephanie.

"I'm not stupid, Stephanie. I heard your little smart ass remarks. At least I'm no spoiled rich girl, that's all I can say on the Vince McMahon remark." Mara spat before turning to the old woman. "What am I to you? Am I some sort of an alien? Lady, it's like you've never seen someone before."

"I've never seen someone like you before. You are so terribly rude, young lady. How can a woman so pretty on the outside, be so ugly in the inside?"

"Don't judge me, lady. You don't know what I've been through for you to say that to me, thank you."

The woman shook her head at Mara before turning to face the window, when Mara realizes the slowing of the plane. "Oh God, yes! We are landing! I'm getting out of this Hell Hole! Thank you, God!" She blew a kiss up in the sky.

"Sooo dramatic."

"Whatever, Steph."

The plane slowly finds it's way on the grounds of Boston, Massachusetts, and once it came to a slow stop, Mara was the first to step out and breath in the scent of finally stepping outside.

"Ahh, nothing but fresh cool, clean air of Boston. That's what I like... as I couldn't take the tension inside that plane. Any longer and I would've lost my sanity." Mara says when Stephanie is the next to step out.

"If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen, Bitch."

"Fuck off, Steph. We're not on the plane anymore... you don't have to piss around and humiliate yourself as you already did, any longer."

"Me? What about you? Moaning like you were screwing somebody on the plane, right then and there!"

The image of Randy's oil body on tops of Mara's, sent shivers up and down the young woman's spine, so much she almost nearly squealed like a school girl, that's when of course, when she saw Randy step out of the plane. _Damn. _Mara thought to herself, _how can he look so good at doing simple things like that?_ The sun was setting, and it just so happened to shine in Randy's direction, making him stand out, almost making him look like some sort of God... a _sex _God. A sexy fuckin' God!

Mara stared at Randy so much, she didn't even realize that he was making his way to the young woman. "Welcome to Boston, McMahon." He playfully gave Mara a nice pat on the back, to which Mara quickly responded with her, playfully hitting Randy back as well.

The 3rd Generation superstar held his hand up to where Mara hit him in the arm. "Oww, you hurt me, Mar-Mar." He moves the short sleeve up, exposing his muscular arm figure, flexing them as he rubbed it gently. Mara only laughed, shaking her head.

"Such a tease."

"What was that, McMahon?"

"Nothing, _Randall._" _Wow, I just literally met this man and he's already flirting with me. It's like he's reading my mind, like he knew that I was dreaming about me and him on the plane earlier... _

"Oh okay, because if you want to play a game... then I'll have you know, I'm the King at getting inside a woman's head." Randy remarked. "Oh, yeah? Well, here's one thing you don't know about me, Randall. Play me like a game, and I'll show you how it's played."

"Ooh, I like that." His smirk only grew wider at the young McMahon. "I think I might enjoy having you around, McMahon. That's if you choose to be around me."

"I love how you automatically assume that I'm going to be around you..."

"I never assumed it..."

"But you're implying it... smart ass." Mara giggled. "You really think you have the 'it' factor do you?"

"Oh please, Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J." Randy smirks, popping his collar of his white shirt.

"Oh God,"

"What?"

Again, Mara reflected back to that dream, how Randy was singing Chris Brown's 2012, and the irony of this entire conversation she's having with this man. "Please, don't ever say that again. Nobody says it better than Chris Brown..."

"What does that mean? Do I have to be Chris Brown to get your attention?"

"I never said that."

"So are you saying that I do have your attention?"

Mara fell silent when Randy smiled. "Didn't I tell you I was the King at getting inside a woman's head?"

"I hate you, already. I thought we were going to become best-buds Randy."

"Call me Randall."

"What?" Mara paused. "I thought you prefer, Randy."

"I kind of like it when you call me Randall, especially with that same thick of sarcasm in your voice." Randy smiled. "It kind of turns me on."

_I gotta get away from this man. The tension between us is unbelievable! _

"Where are you heading off to, Mar?" _Mar. _The way he says it, with his deep, sexy voice... it drove Mara mad, so mad it made her question how God can make such a nearly perfect man in Randy Orton?

"What's it look like to you?" Mara signaled over to her bags. "I'm going where ever these knuckle heads are going, I'm unpacking, and I'm staying at a hotel."

"You're going to the tour bus right?"  
"If that's where Triple H is going, then yes."

"I'll see you there, then." He winks at the young woman before she spins on her heel, and starts heading over to the bus.

* * *

**Cue the sexual tension (Mara and Randy) ... because I think I just topped rkoviper's 'Randy Orton' in her Strangers Trilogy! Lol. I apologize for the possible mistakes which lie in this chapter, I wanted to get this done... SOOO BAD for Mara, as she's been so patient in waiting for me to update this, so you know how it is... **

**There's a possible chance that this might get changed to Rated M... just want to throw it out there that's if Mara wants me to continue to build sexual tension between Mara and Randy, leading into a certain scene she wants me to include in the story. ;) Hope ya like it, Mara.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, Mara... few things. xPrettyxGirlxSwagx (Lori) is currently experiencing some computer/laptop issues. So she won't be updating for a while... (from what she tells me you have a pending request of a two-shot she's writing for you.) She's been sending you the last couple of messages via cellphone, if you're wondering on how exactly she's able to get online to PM you the last couple of days.**

**And this will be the first time I'm writing in 3rd person. I'll jump back and forth from 1st (mainly Mara's POVs) to provide insight on how she's feeling on certain situations of the story, and of course, time through time I'll be writing in 3rd. Hope this isn't a problem.  
**

* * *

Mara settled on the tour bus, a bag full of luggage which possessed the importance of her things. Sure, if she had a choice, or if it was actually possibly, she'd take her entire bedroom on the trip here to Boston, but she knew that she only had to take limited yet important things to her. The things she needed, like clothes for example... she packed lots of those... and the stuff she wanted.

Her laptop, her Ipod, IPhone, any sort of technology Mara possessed was now in her possession, here in Boston. She had to be sure that if she was going to be going on this trip, she wouldn't die from sudden boredom, and all things WWE that might be rammed into her head if she wasn't careful enough.

Her IPod played a key role in that part.

And of course... there's something else... some_one _else.

Randy stepped his way up into the tour bus, immediately locking his predator eyes with Mara, and he smiled at her. _Hmph. I'm surprised he didn't smirk. _Mara thought to herself when she notices that Randy is making his way right toward her.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Randall?" Stephanie says stepping right in front of Mara, who sucked her teeth at her older sister. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a seat, Stephanie. I didn't think that was such a huge crime."

"But finding a seat next to my sister, _is _a crime, Randy."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Stephanie responds, rolling her eyes.

"In what book? Enlighten me, Steph."

"The McMahon book."

Randy clucked his tongue, his smile suddenly turning into a smirk. "You must've forgotten how much I don't listen to what your Daddy says, Stephanie. As far as I'm concerned, we're living in a democracy. And I have a dream, a dream where a man has the freedom, to pick whatever fucking seat he wants. And that one day, one day you will understand that I just don't give a damn about what Vince McMahon says." Randy says, mimicking the tone of Martin Luther King's 'I Have A Dream' speech.

"Very funny, Randall."

"Just move out of my way, Stephanie. I'm not going to give her herpes..."

I couldn't help but snicker at the remark.

"What's that supposed to mean, Miss Mara?" He asks, an eyebrow perched on his face. "I was only joking. Come on, sit... don't mind Stephanie here. I don't know what gave her the right to control my life, because she's not in control... trust me. I'd shoot myself before I let her boss me around like I'm her slave."

"I believe the young woman has spoken. You are dismissed. Go, get out of my sight."

"Whatever, Randall. This isn't over."

"It ain't over until the fat lady sings. And as far as I'm concerned, you won't be doing that for a while." _Ouch. _

"Ass." Stephanie hisses before she turns and walks away, leaving an amused Mara and Randy to themselves. "Way to go, Randall." Mara remarked. "I don't know how you do it, Mara. Putting up with her on the way here. Especially sitting next to her."

"Oh, Randy... it is Hell. And thank God, I spent most of my childhood away from her."

Randy couldn't help but laugh at the statement. "You are so cruel..." There was a moment of silence. "I like that!"

"And you say, I'm cruel?"

"I'm the Viper. I'm supposed to dig crazy stuff like that."

"Like how I dig crazy chicks?" A voice suddenly says. Randy and Mara turns to see CM Punk, with a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but overhear the conversation you two were having." His eyes suddenly go to Mara.

"I've never seen you around here before."

"Mara. Mara McMahon."

CM Punk's eyes widened at the name in fake horror. "Oh God, there's ANOTHER ONE!?"

"Not to worry... I am NOTHING like Stephanie over there." Mara laughed. "Oh, well, that's good. Wouldn't want to have TWO idiotic McMahon sisters, now do we?" Punk smirks when he earns a glare from the Billion Dollar Princess.

"I agree."

"So let me guess... you are touring with us?"  
"Yeah. Unfortunately. My loving father just couldn't wait to see me again."

Punk snorted at the statement, with the subject of Vince McMahon coming to mind. "Yeah... I feel sorry for you, Mara."

"Please do. Because my life... is Hell right now."

"It can't get any worse than it is."  
"I doubt it."

Bringing Mara out of her thoughts, was the vibration of her cellphone ringing. She takes it out and answers it to hear Shane's voice. "_Hey, Mara_."

Mara sighed at Shane's voice. "Shane... I didn't think you call. I thought I might be too much for you to handle."

_"Look, Mara... about that. I'm sorry. I should've came to realize... that it's just how you are. I mean... I know it's hard for you to move on from the past... and believe me... it was hard for me too... and I don't know... I just thought since I moved on so easily, that you'd move on right with me. But I guess this isn't the case. Even if you don't move on as fast as you could... I just have to learn and accept that... you're a woman, I'm a man. We both function differently. So, Mara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of snapped the way I did on you, and I'm sorry if you felt sort of betrayed by the act. It was all nothing but a huge misunderstanding, and I want to be there for you... I've been there in Vince's place from day 1, and I still want to now." _

__Mara felt relieved of what Shane just told her, and for once, her mood seemed to brighten at the apology, and she was quite happy to have her brother, who actually understood and felt the pain she is feeling now, of what happened in the past.

"I'm really glad you said that, Shane. I thought I was going to lose you... I thought I was going to face this all by myself."

_"Well, you don't have to. Whatever you need Mara, anything, anything at all... just call me." _

"Thank you, Shane. And I accept."

Shane sighed. _"That felt really good to finally get all of that out of my chest. I really did feel bad about everything I said to you... especially since I know what it's like." _

"No, I understand. I mean... maybe I am a little overboard, a little bit too dramatic."

"_A little bit?" _

"Okay, maybe a lot, smartass."

Shane laughed. "_There's the Mara, I know. Well, look I have to go help Mom with grocery shopping. Oh, the joy. I'll be at the story all damn day." _

"Have fun." Mara joked. "_You are so mean. But, hey, like I said... call me if you need anything." _

"I will. Thanks Shane."

_"I'll see you soon, Mar."_

"See ya."

* * *

**I'm taking this really slow... Sorry about all the mistakes you probably might see. I just had to spit this out (as I promised I would via Twitter) before I go to bed. I'm SUPER tired... so I hope you really enjoyed this Mara. Thanks a million for all the support and reviews on the story, keep em coming! And as for now, I'll be going to bed... nightie night Fanfiction! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I honestly have nothing to say, Mara, save for I'm really slacking with updates, especially when I promise to update. So you know what, I'm not even gonna make any promises... I'm just gonna update when I'll update... hopefully consistently. :) **

* * *

**Mara's POV  
**

The superstars and divas began to border the tour bus, each of them, landing a pair of eyes on me, wondering just what the hell I'm doing on the bus when I'm not an official WWE Diva. Thank God. I'd kill myself before I sign up to become a WWE Diva... and the term _Diva, _ugh, that's such an ugly word, and I don't like to associate myself with something I'm really not.

Of course, others, like some who will come to find out that I am a McMahon, may think otherwise... as they might think me and Stephanie act just alike. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Me and Stephanie? The two of us are far from alike... it's no wonder why our personalities clash so much.

"Who are you? I don't necessarily recall a new Diva being apart of the WWE." A young brunette woman with black frame glasses rolled her eyes with so much disgust at me, I'm surprised I didn't punch her in the fact to knock her fuckin' eyes straight.

"Why does it matter? I'm none of your concern, so mind your damn business." I told her simply. The woman rolled her eyes once more. "Oh, I'm sorry, as far I'm concerned, I am the Personal Assistant to Smackdown General Manager, Booker T, and if anyone was to be told that there was a new WWE Diva, it should be me."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, Vince didn't give you the heads up. And for your information, I'm not a WWE Diva, and I didn't agree to come in this shit hole in the first place anyway. So as I said, why don't you take your business somewhere else that doesn't involve me?"

"What are you babbling about now, Mara? I swear, I can't even hear myself think over your big mouth." Stephanie looks over at the young woman standing across from me.

"Oh, Eve, darling. How nice to finally see you again?"

I watch as my sister embrace the young woman, Eve, as she called her, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the embrace. What a coincidence? It's like looking exactly in a fuckin' mirror.

"What are you doing hanging around with my sister here?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm hanging out with her. I just asked a simple question, I didn't think answering it was that hard..." Eve says giving me a dirty look. "Oh, geez, I'm sorry, but who are you? I have no idea who the fuck you are, so why should you know me?"

"Oh, that's my darling sister, Mara. She's such a sweetheart isn't she?" Stephanie remarked sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at my sister, when Eve laughs. "Oh, yes. I can see where she gets her attitude from."

"Yeah, fuckin' right. Stephanie and I aren't alike, so you can throw that statement right out of the window, bitch."

"So how's everything going with the Divas division?"

"Oh, same old, same old. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of things... I don't want any drama to heat up anytime soon." Eve responded. "Don't like drama, Eve? Cool, stop starting it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"If I recall, Mara, you don't know anything about me."

"Trust me, after what I just witnessed, I do." I fought.

"But- "

"Shhh, log out, bitch, I'm done with you." I simply said shutting her out with continuing this argument. Randy sits beside me, watching what was being transpired between Eve and I... as he sat, I couldn't help but watching him smirk at as he did.

"You are funny, Mara. Soon I thought this was gonna turn out into a WWE match."

I laughed. "Yeah, well, I don't play with girls. They mess with me, I'll fuck them up."

He laughs in response. "Yeah, I like that. You're tough, nobody, so far, has the guts to speak their mind the way you do. I admire you for that."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, Randy here, isn't afraid to speak his mind either." Hunter says appearing from the front seat. "He had a feud with Vince... he went against everything Vince McMahon stood for, even went as far as RKO'ing, Shane and even my wife." He frowned at Randy, when he turned to look at me. "Even though I don't like what he did, I'll give him props, he didn't back down when Vince threw everything he had at him."

I raised my eyebrows, obviously intrigued with the history Randy shared with Vince.

"I can see you two are going to get along great."

"So... let me get this straight. You and Vince... had it out for each other?"

"Let's just say what Randy Orton wants, Randy Orton always gets. He doesn't care what anyone has to say, not even Vince McMahon." He told me truthfully.

"I think we're going to become great friends, Randy."

* * *

**What started out as friends will turn into something more soon, sorry for the short length, it's just I have a lot of things to prepare for tomorrow when I go to school... I would've written more if I wrote this earlier then expected... **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for late update... just... the majority of my mind has been suffering from writer's block... aside from that... I totally got backtracked and almost nearly forgot about this story. Hehe. Well, I'm back... for now... **

**Notice:  
**

**xOhSweetInsanity is DEAD! I've changed my Pen Name... as you can see... you will now refer to me as 'TorquesAngel' the same username used for my DeviantArt account, so... yeah, not really hard to find me...  
**

* * *

Let me ask you a question... as a kid growing up, the words you'd always hate to hear come your way... are what? Give up yet? Here's a small hint, if you don't know by now.

The word... snitch.

Stephanie's face scowled at me, when I take notice of the sudden spark of determination fly in her eyes, and I knew what was coming next as Randy and I chatted along. She scrunched her face up, disgusted, flipped her hair aside, and points her finger at me.

"I'm telling Dad."

Yes, if you've guessed the phrase 'I'm telling Dad' or 'I'm telling Mom.', pass your papers forward and come on up to the front of the class.

Nerd.

That's one thing I cannot absolutely stand... hearing this... brought so much heat into my face... I almost nearly stood up to slap Stephanie across the face... and hard too. Everyone in my family, treats me as if I'm a baby, and they act like a baby too. I mean, seriously, Steph? You're going to tell Dad? Like, what are you? Five years old? What are we? In the 5th grade? Oh, God no...

"Give me one good reason why as to why you are going to tell Dad, Stephanie." I say to her.

"Well, isn't it obvious? He's sitting right next to you."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Yeah, nice going genius. Now can you stop pointing out the obvious, and just give me a real answer. So what if Randy's sitting next to me, he can sit next to whomever he wants and it's not up to me to stop him. He's a grown man, just like I am a grown woman. And I believe at this point of my time of living, I believe I'm free to do whatever the hell I want."

I stood up, staring her down.

"So you know what, Stephanie? Tell Dad. I don't care. But what are you going to tell him? That I'm flirting with him? That I'm sleeping with him? No, you can't tell him anything, because all we are basically doing is doing what people normally do... which is to make a conversation. You know, talk, speak. With. Your. Mouth." I told her nice and slowly.

"Don't get smart with me, I'm not stupid."

"You mind as well be, because you're freaking out over something that's not even happening..." At least... not yet... I thought to myself.

"But Dad has a history with Randy Orton... he wouldn't want his own daughter hanging around with a garden snake like Randy Orton..." Stephanie said peering down at Randy.

"Garden snake huh? Please, Stephanie... you know you enjoy my company more than you do Hunter's."

"Alright, Randy, the last thing I want to do is punch you in the face." Hunter said from up front.

"Ever since that storyline hatched, you know damn well, that you've cherished the moment I've put my lips on yours." Randy smirked awfully hard as he watched Hunter now stand up from his seat.

"Randy, I swear, speak again, and I'll make sure that'll be the last time you'll spoke... because I will ring your neck the next time you disrespect my wife again." Hunter warned him. Randy only shrugged to himself, still smirking as he sat back in his seat.

"So what are you going to do now, Stephanie? You still want to tell Dad? Or are you just going to accept the fact that I am socially interacting with others successfully while you simply find it difficult to do so." I asked her.

"Oh God... Mara... just be thankful that Randy doesn't see how you really act at home... your attitude... your anger issues..." Stephanie remarked. "I don't have anger issues, I just need people to stop making me mad, Stephanie. You must've forgot how much skill you have in that range."

"Alright, ladies... I'm getting sick of this. Now we can either have a nice ride to the hotel... or I'm literally going to lose my mind on all three of you." Hunter says to all of us.

"Hey, don't look at me... I wasn't intent on chipping in on this sibling rivalry." Randy says simply, throwing his hands up in defense.

The rest of the bus ride was ridden in an awkward silence, surprisingly, for the first time ever in my life, Stephanie (and me myself of course) didn't bother with each other, and we were able to stay on this bus ride for more than 5 minutes without getting into an argument... at least... excluding the two arguments we had earlier in the bus ride.

We get out and settle ourselves in a fancy hotel, the WWE Superstars, and Divas, as well as myself, getting the exclusive V.I.P. suite... of course, I get a V.I.P. suite, because I'm just simply awesome... anyone would be a fool if I didn't get one.

I head into my room, and drop my bags... immediately approaching the deck. "My room is like a princess room! Like I am!" Or a queen for that matter, I thought to myself as I turned to gather my bags and started to unpack a few things for a few nights, while keeping the rest of my stuff in my bags.

I start to unpack when I hear a few voices making their way to my hotel room, one voice in particular, the one voice I've been wanting to avoid ever since this stupid trip here.

"Where is she?"

"She's unpacking in her hotel room... she's not so technically happy about her little trip here... awww, poor Mar, Mar. I just really hope Mara can stay out of trouble, because honestly... I'm very concerned about her, Daddy." I hear Stephanie say.

"Here she is, right here." Stephanie pointed. I froze. My heart leaped to my throat, as I could feel the presence of this man standing directly behind me, as I picked up the last piece of clothing I was going to unpack. I stand up, my eyes closed tight and sighed.

_You can't avoid him forever... as much as you want to... you just can't Mara. _I told myself.

Well, here goes nothing.

I turn around and come face to face with none other, than Vince McMahon himself.

* * *

**Short chapter... but like I said... I'm taking this slow... as I do want this to be a nice long lengthy story. **

**Uh-oh, Vince is here! Omigosh!  
**

**'Somebody call my momma!' *does Brodus Clay dance*  
**

**Review! :) Hehe.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't believe it. There he stood... stood with a big stupid grin on his face as if he was actually happy to see me standing in front of him. Vince McMahon. My father... the man who decided to take an exit route on my life... my childhood... and left me to fend for myself at times when I really needed him.

"Mara." He spoke, the grin on his stupid face growing.

"Aren't you going to say hello to daddy, Mara?" Stephanie asked me.

_Note to self... it is illegal to kill someone. Someone like my sister... for instance...  
_

_It is illegal to stab someone for being stupid. My sister... is the definition of stupidity.  
_

Instead, I stab her using the glare I gave her, which immediately shut her down, and she knew then that this wasn't no joke. As far as I'm concerned, as long as me and Vince McMahon stay in the same room together... it's like trying to put out fire with gasoline. It'll only just ignite more... even if Vince changed his ways and decided to make amends with me after all these years...

"I have no words for this man." I mumbled, turning myself back around to unpack my things. "I'll leave you two alone to talk, Daddy." Stephanie says as she turns to make her way downstairs.

"Mara, look, hun..." My heart leaped to my throat when I could hear his footsteps approach me. The fire burned in my eyes, when I feel his hand go on my shoulder.

Defensive, I brush him off... immediately. "Get your hands off me, Vince."

"Now is that anyway to talk to your father, young lady?"

"No. But as far as I'm concerned... you're _not _my father... and I don't care if it takes a million apologizes for you to make up all those years you've been away from me... I don't... ever want to see you again... I don't want to be with you... I don't want to be your daughter... I don't even want to be a McMahon as long as you stay being my father." I bitterly state. "I'm better of dead... than be your daughter."

He looks at me, surprisingly with hurt eyes. "Mara... you have to understand..."

"No, I don't want to understand. You have to understand that I don't want to be anywhere near you... just fuck off, Vince. Leave me alone... stay out of my life." I find my voice cracking under pressure, this was all too much for me, I mean, I seriously didn't expect Vince to show up so early on this trip.

And how he seemed hurt of my reaction... it bothered the hell out of me... he's supposed to hate me, just as much as I hate him.

"Mara..."

"No, Vince... just... just go."

"Mara, wait!"

I take off down the hallway, when I am immediately stopped by a tall figured. My eyes were so blurry, so full of tears, I didn't really have to look up to see who it was I bumped into... because I heard his voice.

"It's okay, Mara."

It was Randy Orton. He must've heard the whole thing. How embarrassing.

"Get me out of here."

And he does this. He leads me down a flight of stairs and out of the hotel, out of the door, out of Vince's presence. I couldn't be more thankful yet embarrassed that Randy had heard the entire conversation between Vince and I. He leads me to a local cafe, he sits me down and orders me a fine glass of wine... something to ease my troubles, as I put my head on the table and cried softly.

It was extremely awkward, how the two of us sat there in complete silence, me softly crying to myself, with Randy watching, probably thinking how pathetic I am.

"Mara." He calls my name, and I look up to see him handing me some tissues.

I take them and dried my tears. "His eyes... they were..." I stuttered, when Randy takes my hand. "It's okay, Mara. Take your time. Tell me what happened."

"He wanted to talk to me... about things... Stephanie's bitch ass... she brought him up to my hotel room..." I sobbed once more, drying my tears.

"I told him to fuck off... and I looked into his eyes... they were full of hurt Randy... I just couldn't believe it. I- I couldn't believe it... he out of all the people... claiming to be hurt... when I am the one hurting inside." I tell him. "I'm the one who's been hurting my entire life. I'm the one who sat on the porch, my bicycle broken... hoping that he'd come back to fix it for me."

He stares at me, and nods as if he understand what I am going through. "I just don't understand why he would want to be back in my life... after all these years... It isn't right! It just... isn't right!" I sobbed to myself, drying my tears completely.

"You must think I'm pathetic watching me cry like this..."

"I don't think that, Mara." Randy objects.

"W- What?"

"I think you are a strong woman, Mara. For you to handle yourself as you do now... and you do have the right to be angry... so no, I don't think you're pathetic... because I know... if my father ever left me... I'd be angry too... I'd be crying right along with you."

"You- You're Dad?"

"Yeah. Cowboy Bob Orton. He was a wrestler... and he means everything in the world to me. I looked up to him going out, traveling from show to show, performing for everyone in the world. I love my Dad... so... like I said Mara, I'd cry too if that ever happened to me." Randy told me.

"Wow... and all this time I thought you were this big tough guy." I smirked.

"Hey, guys have feelings too. Don't let this bad boy look fool you, Randy Orton has a soft side. Thank you very much."

I couldn't help but laugh at the sudden burst of confidence of admitting such thing. "I'm surprised that you are so bold enough to admit that to me, Randy."

"But I must say... you certainly knew how to make me feel better. Thanks Randy."

"No problem. I never fail to put a smile on a woman's face."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Prove it." I tell him.

Randy leaned toward me, a flirtatious smirk playing on his face. "Well, If you don't mind Mara, I know we just met... but I would _like _to buy you a drink later on tonight after the show..."

Bingo.

"Oh, I don't know... Randy..."

"Come on... Mara... you know you want to. This is a once and a life time opportunity." He says as he moves close to me, our lips almost nearly touching.

"You're such a tease."

"Does that mean yes?" He whispers.

"I'll let you know if I have time. Give me your number..." I insist, as Randy sits back down to write his phone number down. "You know, the roles are normally reversed here... I'm the one asking for the numbers you know?"

"Oh well, I guess you're not much of a player." I take his number, and stand up. "Bye now." I blow him a kiss, and walk out with a huge smile on my face when I hear Randy yell back at me.

"You are so not getting away with that little remark!" He calls back. "You better call me, Mara!"

"Oh, I will. Trust me." I say to myself as I walk away waving the piece of paper, with Randy's number, in the air in victory.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys... but I kind of liked how Mara just played Randy like that. She's got him under her control... like a little puppet. XD Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

You must be out of your mind if you honestly thought that I was going to go back to where my father is. Hell no. That's the last thing I was going to do... yes, I am going back to the hotel, but I'm going to the hotel's bar & grill restaurant. All this daddy business is making me hungry, and it makes me a little upset to see that I was going alone.

"Hello, miss." The waiter approached me. "How are you doing today?"

"Ehh, I'm kind of having a bad day. If you don't mind... can you give me something a little hard. Perhaps it'll make me forget about this day completely."

"Yes. And you can put that on my tab." Randy sits in front of me, his hungry blue gaze fixed on my brown eyes.

"Coming right up."

I shook my head and smirked. "You followed me."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why?"

Randy leaned forward, staring deep into my eyes now. "I figured you wouldn't go back to your father so I followed to see if you weren't going to some place crazy." Randy shrugged.

"Crazy, eh? Why would you think that I would be going somewhere crazy?"

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe it's because you are a McMahon."

"Now, what is that supposed to mean? I don't like being labeled... even being labeled as a McMahon wouldn't cut it for me." I told him sternly. Strangely he found my irritation amusing to him, as he only laughed. "So what would you like to be called?"

"How about my name?"

"Mara."

"See, now you are getting the hang of things."

He looked at me seriously now. "What game are you trying to play?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, acting as if I really did have no idea.

"You know what I'm talking about." There was a slight smirk in his face, I can see. "You think you can play me like some Ken doll? Think again. I make the moves around here, why, because that's what Randy Orton does. He calls the shots, he writes the rules in this little game. You got that, kid?"

"Kid? Now I don't like your tone, Mr. Randy Orton."

"Yeah?" He leans closer to me, his clean breath brushing up against my lips, making shivers fall up and down my spine. God, he's so gorgeous. I can't let him get to me though, I already have him on a leash, under my control. Quite frankly though, I'm enjoying the attention I'm receiving from Randy Orton, so if that meant me pulling the strings in this strange and odd relationship we have going on now, then so be it.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

He leans away from me now, staring at me strangely. "Nothing."

"Yup. Absolutely nothing."

He leans in, this time, studying my face. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Playing with me. Playing with my emotions. I'm giving you the opportunity to do whatever you want to me, and you say you don't want to do anything?" He asks me. "You are something else, McMahon."

"Mara."

"Oh yes, Mara, excusez-moi, mademoiselle." Randy snaps his fingers in my face. "But my instincts were right about you."

"Instincts? Awwh, you were thinking about me, Randy? How cute. But what instincts?"

"The first time I saw you. Today actually. The first time we met, I knew that you were different. I knew that you weren't the same as Stephanie, or Shane, or your mother... and especially your father. You stand out from the McMahon's, you follow in what you think is right and not do it just because you're a 'McMahon.' and I like that, Mara."

"Hm. Well you are quite the rebel too, if I must say. I've heard some stuff about you in the WWE, and what you did to my family."

"Yeah, um. That doesn't bother you does it?"

"Absolutely not. I kind of like that myself. It's almost something I would've done if I were you." I tell him truthfully. Randy rubbed his eyes. "Wow, I must be dreaming." I could hear a tint of happiness in his voice, aside from his so called 'smooth talk' game play he tried to lay on me earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think I just met the female replica of myself. You know what, Mara, you might fit in perfectly here after all."

We'll see about that, Randy.

"Here you go. What would you like sir?" The waiter sat Mara's drink down on the table, and turned to Randy.

"Well, I would like to finish my conversation with the lovely young woman here, so if you don't mind, sir."

"Very well then." The waiter walked away. I looked at Randy, bewildered. "What the hell, Randall?"

"What?"

"Why so polite? You couldn't of just said no?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I like to do things a little differently." I must say, the way he handled the waiter, so politely... it was so strange, I have to admit it sort of turned me on.

"You snake. I know what you are trying to do."

"Everybody wants to be like Randy Orton. I told you, Mara. I am the boss. I write the rules." Randy says to me when my cellphone beeped. I took it out to see that I got a text from Stephanie.

_Dad wants you to come to the big dinner he's having.  
You have no where to run, Mara. You HAVE to come._

"Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

I sighed when I looked at Randy. "My Dad is having some huge dinner later on tonight. And I can't work my way around it." I shook my head when a thought crosses my mind.

"Hey Boss." Randy looks right at me with a devilish grin on his face.

"Now we're talking. Go ahead, Mara. What is it?"

"Let me throw this idea at you. Maybe you can drop by and squeeze your way into having dinner with the rest of us."

"Dinner with the McMahons? This should be interesting. So what does this mean? Am I going as your date?"

A _date. _Stephanie didn't say anything about bringing anyone to this little dinner.

"As a matter of fact, yes. As a date. I want to piss my Dad off, I want him to come say something to me about it." I tell him, and Randy smiles at what he hears. "Yes, Mara, you show your father... who's the real boss around here."

* * *

**And that ends Chapter 11. :) **


End file.
